Penny Date (Not the Robot, An Actual Penny)
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned story for a friend. Raven, Summer and Taiyang decide to take baby Ruby and toddler Yang out for a day date after some extensive work on the hottest day of the year. But Summer decides she wants to leave the date to chance, specifically a series of coin flips. And Yang is determined to get Ruby to say her first words.


_AN: This was a commission for a friend, if you would like to commission something like this or similar or even not similar, please pm me, I work fast an cheap and it can be any fandom and any ship. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Penny Date (Not the Robot, An Actual Penny)**

"You're sure you want to do it this way babe? With the babies as well?" Raven asked, one hand on her hip and the other ruffling through her mane of thick and fuzzy onyx hair. It was held up, a dark red bandana to cover a little of it and keep it flowing backwards so her forehead was clear and none of the stray strings were in her face. She'd been working in the garden all morning with Taiyang and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to go out with her partners and grab something to eat with a cool bear and her two beautiful children.

And there was Summer Rose, with a bag of pennies in her hands, a curious look of wonderment on her pure and beautiful face, and Yang on her back running her chubby toddler paws through the dark red hair.

"Deeeeere's a hwundwed and foooor daaaaaays of summa vacwation!" The tiny blonde shouted through the wet teet of her pacifier as she climbed up her mother's back with Tai zooming to them with Ruby in her stroller.

He and she were both making zooms and whooshes as they raced towards to the mommies and the adventurous older sister who had begun the little anthem. She had heard it on the television when the househusband was taking his turn to look after the little angels. A show called 'Winter and Weiss' where the two sisters built incredible adventures of epic proportions not limited to literal rollercoasters, backyard beaches and winter in summer. It was the girls' (and Taiyang's) favourite cartoon.

"Til school comes along just to end it!" Tai continued from Yang, his little sun dragon who could always reach the sun if she tried hard enough, right before he kissed her on her adorably chubby cheek. He then looked at Summer as Yang did the same, all not noticing how exhausted and hot and bothered mother number two looked with the dirt still on her bare forehead. Still, Raven looked beautiful in her red and black checkered flannel shirt under her dungarees.

Summer found it irresistibly sexy and adorable at the same time, which she always found in her wife.

"So the annual problem for our generation!" Summer carried on, looking right at her black haired wife who was sighing and trying to breathe herself into a cooler temperature. How was she so tired from planting all the seeds for the season's crop while Tai was handsome and rugged and standing fit as a fiddle when he had been ploughing the land for her? He was strong as an ox and twice as beautiful.

And what was more, he was completely shirtless as he had been all day. It was unbelievable how Raven and Summer had both not cancelled the date and taken Tai in the shed of the farmland after work was done.

But still, it was Raven's turn to continue the little song the Xiao Long-Rose family had elected to adopt as their summer jam from their daughter's favourite cartoon. She sighed, pulled the stick from up her behind and stood up straight, her chest lightly bouncing in her dungarees. "Is finding a good way to spend it!" She roared with a smile before Summer leapt on her with Yang, both girls cuddling the bird mother tightly and yelling in her ear.

"This could possibly be the best day ever! And the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better!" The two girls yelled as Taiyang pulled little Ruby, the less than a year old cherub from her stroller and propping her on his beefy shoulders.

"So make every minute count jump up jump in and seize the day!"

"And let's make sure that in every single possible way…" They all sang loudly with Yang at the head of it all, standing on mother Summer's shoulders and reaching up into the clouds to grab them and make them hers. She really was reaching to touch the sun of her namesake.

"Today is gonna be a great day!" The little sun dragon finished on her own, holding sister Ruby's hand and trying to get her to sing it with her. Unfortunately, little Ruby had yet to even speak a single first word, and Yang was making it her little mission to make sure her sister's first words were something Yang could get her to say. "Awwww… Rubes didn't say it," the blonde sulked with a frown, flopping over Summer's head as she realised the little baby was too busy suckling on her pacifier.

Summer looked up, reaching into her head and pulling little Yang from there so she didn't fall. Plus the mother's shoulders were aching a little. She put Yang on the floor and wrapped her in her own white and red cloak, the one Summer always wore absolutely everywhere except into the bedroom. In her own opinion, to which Raven was snickering as she saw what her birth daughter looked like, Summer thought her cloak looked a lot more sporting and suiting over little Yang, except it was longer than a python trying to swallow her whole. "Relax baby, little Rubes'll talk soon," Summer consoled her toddler daughter in the cape, trying not to laugh herself.

Still, Yang slouched and frowned under the hood of the cloak, the hem of it covering her eyes as she sulked. It made Raven laugh a little more under her breath as well as Tai. Even Ruby was chuckling with her no teeth.

"But I wanna make her talk mommy, I wanna make Ruby talk!" Yang pleaded, but it was no use. Ruby was just too young in the moment, and Yang couldn't realise it with her toddler mind.

Raven leant down, pulling the hood from over her child's face and kissing her nose, running a finger down her cheek to make her smile. "Relax babe, she'll talk and I betcha that her first word'll be 'Yangarang'," she told her with a sly wink and a smile.

Yang's eyes widened to almost twice the size of their original dimensions at that. She was mesmerised by the thought of it and looked to her father and her sister. Taiyang winked too in following and as Yang then looked to Summer, she did the same, poking out the tip of her tongue just a little bit. Yang got a little giddy but then bolted forward an inch and cuddled Raven closely, tightly. "I love you, mommy. Thank you!"

Cuddling little Yang tightly herself Raven sighed blissfully. "I love you too Yangarang, now what's say we let mommy number two take us all out on a cute date for ice cream huh?"

"Yessssss!" Yang hissed as she let Raven stand up and held her fingers because her paws were too small to hold her mother's full hand.

Summer blushed and grew a little nervous. She knew her whole date plan was about to be determined by the flip of a coin, and that one result would be one destination, and the other would be somewhere else. So she had to sweeten the pot now, find two locations and ideas that she knew all would enjoy so that both results were desirable. Which left her wondrous imagination to soar, the thing it did best, as she was an artist. Both of the easel and of the kitchen with her excessive baking and cooking up of new recipes. She had even had a cookbook published, in collaboration with Tai's publicist, as he had three books out on gardening. Overall the combination of Rose and Xiao Long, as well as Branwen, had been very lucrative and luxurious for all three adults, and that meant a very nice life in the works for little Yang and even littler Ruby.

'Let's see,' Summer Rose thought to herself. Raven had already put forward the notion of going for ice cream, and on the warmest day of the summer so far, that seemed like a sound plan and one that Yang looked to nearly burst over, Tai would love it too, he'd go for chocolate orange flavour. Yang would have a popsicle, either orange flavoured or lime, no one knew why she loved lime so much but she did nonetheless. It must have been the faunus girl in her class she was hanging around with. Raven would probably elect for rum and raisin, as she always did, either that or a dark chocolate branded ice cream that cost a few extra silver liens. She was a little fussy with her ice cream and most homemade dark chocolate poisoned her tongue; except Summer's of course. Little Ruby would have to suffice with her bottle, having not the developed mouth needed. And Summer herself would go for strawberry flavoured, mixed with a vanilla swirl of course.

And then there lay the other egg of an idea in Summer's mind. There was a small carnival with a lovely dinner near the pier, where Raven and she could take Ruby for some drinks and perhaps lunch, while Yang and Taiyang dominated the rides with their awesome vigour. Both were unstoppable in Summer's active and savant mind.

"Okay buckaroos-"

"Please never call us that again darling," Raven interrupted by means of a low grumble as she slapped her bare forehead with the palm of her hand again. Her hair leapt from the hold of the bandanna and suddenly three or so little curls of black trailed in front of her bloodstone eyes.

Summer blushed, loving Raven's little grumbles, she always had, even when Raven was the dark and shrouded goth teen in high school, always showing affection to the degree of shooting accidental dagger across the room. Over the years, of course, she had mellowed out splendidly, and now often even kissed Summer in public, Tai too. But not fully or so candidly as they kissed her. She was shyer than anything, even in her late twenties.

"O-Okay," she stammered a little nervously. "Heads we go to the beach and grab some lovely ice creams together, and tails we head to the carnival on the pier for some lunch!" She proclaimed, taking one single bronze penny lien from her little plastic bag filled with them. Yang's eyes were as wide as a full lien coin, and just as glistening in the baking sunlight as she was in awe of her mother's initiative and planning, as well as her poked out tongue.

She flipped the copper and rusted coin, letting it land on the floor instead of her hand because even though Summer was an expert cook and baker (she could flip an omelette and fish of any kind perfectly) she could in no way muster the amount of coordination needed to catch it.

Still, it landed, and the result determined that ice cream was in order.

Not about half an hour later, near the small and only beach that the small island of Patch had, the family queued with the rest of the populace simmering in the heat for cold refreshment. Raven was becoming all the more impatient, and little Ruby was suddenly very awake in mother Summer's arms as they waited while toddler and father Yang and Taiyang walked along the sand. The handsome lion of a man was shirtless still, and loving the patch of hair spread over his abs and chest, which his dirty cream shorts allowing his calves to show too.

Needless to say, as the scampering blonde toddler that looked tomboyish enough to be his son was on his shoulders, Tai was luring glances from the younger women and even the teens. But in his haze of fatherhood and blissful pride in his family life, he was completely oblivious to the fact.

Yang bounced off of Tai, pulling her toy sword from the backpack on his back and leaping over her father. She hit the sand a little hard with a tumble and a roll before stabbing at the air before Tai. "Arg! I got ya now daddy!" She roared fiercely with a gruff bite in her accent, the one that suddenly dissolved as she spoke because alas she was still a toddler and could barely talk fluent basic herself.

Tai's heart fluttered and he barely moved through the flurry to reach into the bag and pull another sword out for himself. "Well if it be that scallywag Yang Xiao Long, come to raid me booty once again on this here beach!" Tai snarled playfully in his own perfect rendition of a stereotypical pirate accent. He crouched a little before finally getting on his knees to become a little shorter for his daughter to strike should she want with her wooden sword. They often played little games like such even in public. Taiyang had no shame or reservation about playing with his daughter anywhere. He always made the time and space for her and would do with Ruby too, he was seen as a model father and model partner. So many times people had told Summer and Raven they were lucky to have him. Any other man or woman would kill to be married to Taiyang Xiao Long.

"You're not getting-" Yang hiccuped from the rapid motion and movement of leaping off of her father's stocky shoulders as she tried to speak and her father nearly cried again from how adorable she was. "Getting away this time-" Hiccuped again. "This time, Captain LeChuck!" The fierce and tiny fighting blonde yelled at her father in character, covering her mouth when she did hiccup and then smile when she was done, showing her tiny set of teeth.

Her equally blonde father could hear some of the women lazing on the sand around them coo and gasp in awe of the cuteness that was father and daughter. It made him smile a little as he lunged falsely at her with the sword.

"Yargh! Capt'n Yang, yee never be touching me treasure. This here cove belongs to LeChuck! Lord of all Pirates of Patch Isle!" Taiyang roared as he pulled a piece of candy from his shorts pocket as an example of his treasure. And Yang's lilac and red eyes both went red. She had heterochromia, with one eye coloured the sweet and sensual lilac of her father's own eyes and the other a deep and enthralling bloodstone red of her birth mother Raven's. All the kids in school were jealous of course and were all asking their parents for mismatched eyes after. But Yang never talked about it or acted as if she noticed it. She just had asymmetrical eyes, and she loved them and her parents love them. It was that simple.

A couple of seconds skipped as Yang just simply looked at the candy piece with her mismatched eyes mesmerised, wide and wanting the sweet with all her heart. But she was in character, and couldn't simply ask the evil Pirate Lord LeChuck for the candy, she would have to swipe it from his evil hands.

She didn't say anything, and Taiyang waited for her too, but little Yang, tiny Pirate Yang edged forward and to her father's hand before rapidly snatching the candy from him and holding it as her prize. "Ah ha! My candy… I mean treasure now LeChuck! You lose!" She taunted, scoffing the sweet and shaking her rear in an obnoxious show of victory. Taiyang could only laugh and admit his defeat, a well deserved one and he was happy to concede to such an adorable opponent.

"Ice cream's up me hearties," Raven spoke in as best a playful monotone as she could muster from her still gothic voice box. The beach wasn't her greatest enjoyment, she would be lying if she said she wouldn't have preferred the pier, but it was all in an effort for her family, as she always did. And in that, she found all her enjoyment.

Yang instantly ran to her birth mother and pounced onto her chest, cuddling her warmly and rubbing her cheek on the woman's chest. "Mommy I beat LeChuck!" She cried still munching on the candy piece in her mouth. She quickly swallowed it to be ready for ice cream.

Mother Summer quickly handed the tray of cones and the spare popsicle to Tai as she cradled Ruby out of her stroller and rested her loving in her lap. "Hey baby," Summer cooed in a long and high-pitched voice, talking to baby Ruby in a very babying way as she always did. Ruby was biologically hers, although Summer treated her and Yang the same and the same as Raven did - as if both women had given birth to both of them.

Tiny Ruby instantly looked down at the yellow floor once she got her bearings, her chubby paws reaching to hold the grains of sand.

Yang took notice, and as Raven took the wrapper from her popsicle and handed it to her daughter - with Yang thanking her mother - she crawled over Raven to ogle at her tiny sister. "Hey, Rubes! That's sand!" She told her kin, grabbing a fistful of it and displaying how it poured from her grasp no matter how hard she clenched the fist. "See? Saaaaand," she elongated so that hopefully ruby would acknowledge and copy. It was another attempt to get the baby to speak her first words. Raven smiled at it. It was adorable as Taiyang edged a little closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Ruby said nothing, not even a little sound of baby gibberish from her tiny lungs. Instead, she rocked forward in Summer's grip and grabbed a paw full of sand herself. And she looked amazed and stunned as it poured through her fingers and from her palm. This was surely some form of magic, of wizardry.

Her undeveloped, baby mind could not handle the laws of physics yet. Which translated to sand being completely magic.

From her small and toothless mouth came an audible gasp, and then a long 'eeh' sound in a standard baby voice that had not been built yet. It made Yang almost cry over how adorable she was. The blonde leant in and kissed her baby sister on the cheek.

"Gah! She's so cute mom!" Yang yelled, covering her cheeks as she cried. Summer and Raven both smiled and leant over to kiss each other, taking pride in the two amazing instances of beautiful life they had created. Taiyang was sniggering a little bit as he cuddled Raven in her bikini. She had stowed her dungarees and her flannel shirt in the underside of the stroller once she spotted the shore.

There came a small series of minutes in which no one said anything, where Raven lay back on the sand and gently baked in the sun. She hated it, but it was better than sitting up and delivering more strain and discomfort to her poor back. That left room for Tai to place his gentle head in the gap that presented itself when her breasts poured out the sides of her torso. Summer could only look helplessly to them as they cuddled while she held Ruby in her arms with Yang silently playing with her and the sand. Both daughters were experimenting with the beautiful physics, of course not understanding them, but being entertained nonetheless.

Their ice cream lasted hardly half an hour, as Tai licked his completely gone in a record ten minutes with Raven almost racing to beat him, all part of their little competitive relationship. They'd had it all their lives together. Since Beacon.

Summer shared hers a little with baby Ruby, who was taken with the vanilla taste more than the strawberry and before long the toothless girl was gumming down on the swirl before Summer could stop her. They were all laughing at it, at how viciously Ruby was nomming on it. Yang was in stitches, carefully holding her popsicle as it melted all over her hand so that she didn't drop it in the sand.

But then they sat in silence, with the beach hustling and bustling all around them, more women shooting glances of lust at Tai and some of the resentment at both Raven and Summer. As if asking them silently how could they both share him? It sparked a streak of anger in the gothic black-haired Raven as she saw them all, and lifted her bug-eyed sunglasses to stare them down.

"Everything okay darl?" Taiyang asked her, looking up to her well defined and sexy face, her curved cheekbones that made her whole face a sculpture of undeniability. Summer could attest to that as well. She certainly never denied it.

Raven continued to beam her annoyance through her bloodstone eyes directly at the several women who attempted to stare her back. But all looked away and saw to their own futile and stupid lives before too long. "Yeah, just kinda wish I'd had brought Decay," she droned, monotonal again and staring down one last woman.

Decay was the name she'd given to her longsword, her katana and indeed she wished she had brought it with her then if only to threaten.

Summer soon converged on them with Ruby still on her lap and Yang still mushing her chubby cheeks together before kissing her little sister. "Relax babe, they don't understand, how could they? I mean it's not every day that such a looker like me can hang around two dirty gardeners," Summer teased her partners with a blep of her tongue and a wink. Her silver eyes shimmered in the sunlight and the yellow glow of the surrounding beach. She was so gorgeous.

"Oh really? You're the looker huh?" Raven grinned back, showing her perfect teeth, setting her sunglasses down on the tip of her nose. Summer simply continued to poke the tip of her tongue out just that little bit to be adorably charming.

Tai sat up and ran his fingers through his short mushroom like head of golden hair. No doubt some women and most probably men exploded near the shore from the pulse of fitness that exhumed from Taiyang Xiao Long. "Funny because here I was, thinking we were just all lookers and everyone in the world was jealous because we're all hotter than the whole cast of Baywatch," he groaned as he stretched. Summer and Raven gripped each other's fingers in a heated haze as they saw the muscles on his back convulse and the heart on his honest sleeve glow beautifully.

He was more of a man and a humanitarian than anyone else the women knew, and he was a perfect parent to the two babies who were enjoying each other's features adorably. Still, Yang was poking and mushing her sister's cheeks together. Ruby was even giggling.

"So, what's the plan, my beautiful ladies. Do we call it a day? I know mama Summer has cookies left for us back at the house and I can cook us some mean lobster for dinner," Taiyang coolly suggested, making Summer blush at her praise and the fact he referred to her as 'mama', something that for some unknown reason made her smile and blush.

As Tai looked to Yang, Summer pulled out her bag of pennies once again, making Raven scoff. It was a cute idea, if not a little silly to be determining the day based on a series of coin flips. It was or had to be, something she had taken out of a movie for sure. Still, she looked around as if for permission to flip the coin, she was a little too nervous even in her late twenties to ask openly.

Raven tutted a little. "Go on honey, flip the coin. Heads we stay out and head to the carnival and tails we go home and Tai can bedazzle us with his culinary skills before I have to put the kitchen fire he'll cause out again with another one of my jackets."

"Hey, I still can't find the fire extinguisher babe!" Taiyang excused for himself, which just made Raven smile even more as she rubbed her brow and shook her head.

But nonetheless Summer flipped the coin, and the result in the sand determined they head home, with Tai a little excited to try his new recipes and with Summer thankful that perhaps she and Raven could cuddle on the main sofa for a time as the girls played together in the playpen they had designed for them. Yang would sit Ruby up and take care of her, she was the perfect sister really, always looking out for the tiny baby already. She had, in the past, made sure little Rubes had an adequate pacifier and a bib. What was more, little Yang would always alert the mothers and father if Ruby needed changing or burping, which was surreal. It was like Yang and Ruby had already forged an inseparable bond, of pure and indestructible love as if they'd been sisters or more in another life and that had crossed over into this one.

It was so beautiful to see. When Yang would press Ruby's cheeks and try to keep her sitting upright. Often times they would have to sit back to back because Ruby could still not sit up straight effectively. And they were doing it while Tai's pans simmered with the roasting lobster and the boiling entrees and side dishes.

Just Ruby Rose-Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long-Rose sat back to back, the latter a little tired from keeping her tiny sister from falling forward over herself or backwards onto her back.

Raven, holding Summer's hand with her shoulder in the crook of her neck, pulled out her scroll and snapped a lovely picture to cement the day in the annals of history. And the mothers smiled warmly when Raven showed Summer.

"Look at them Summer," Raven cooed, in her bass voice, blissfully happy with the little family that had forged around her much to her own surprise and little lack in effort. She'd done relatively nothing, merely dated Summer since Beacon, and Tai the same. They had done most if not all of the work. The only thing Raven Xiao Long-Rose could say she'd done for them in return was to give birth to Yang and raise the girls with them. Tai had needed her to build the house yes but that was easy. She was used to manual labour and working for a living. After that, it had been easy if a little boring.

But this was what she lived for. Holding Summer, watching her daughters play, and live with them all and Taiyang.

"We made them Raven, me and you and Taiyang. We all made those two gorgeous girls. And we're raising them to love and be loved," Summer cooed as she shuffled and cuddled her wife a little more, taking her own scroll out to snap a picture of her own. This time Yang was smiling her full and toothy smiled as Ruby let her pacifier out and looked completely bewildered at her birth mother. If sand was magic, then a scroll was absolutely the realms of fiction. Surely it could not even exist.

Yang turned around and held Ruby in a small cuddle, mostly so she wouldn't fall back onto her back and cry before she could manoeuvre into a crawling motion. "Look Rube! Mommy and Mom are taking our picture!" She cried, loving having her picture. But if anything she just loved having it taken with her baby sister.

And then something absolutely extraordinary happened.

Ruby's pacifier completely fell out, and she looked directly at Yang's mismatched eyes, one lilac and the other bloodstone, with Ruby's own eyes looking to be as silver as her mother's. She held Yang's face with her chubby little paws, with what little control she had over her stubby baby arms. Then with all control, the little girl had over her lungs and her vocal chords, she spoke, just a single word, the only word she needed to.

"Yangawang!"


End file.
